


Skeleton Dance

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Clubbing, Dancing, Flirting, Gay Bar, Grinding, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Derek is dragged to the Halloween party at The Jungle by Erica and he is not thrilled about it and plans to just sit at the bar and drink. That is until a guy dressed as a skeleton catches his eye.





	Skeleton Dance

The last place Derek wants to be right now is The Jungle’s Halloween party, and yet, here he is, squished and suffocating as he vies for personal space at the bar between a slutty Batman and what he thinks might be a hobbit… or an elf. Something from Lord of the Rings.

He blames Erica.

She dragged him there because she wanted to show off her costume to Boyd who was currently working as a bartender. He’s dressed as a chippendale dancer, fake cuffs and bow tie as he’s shirtless. If Derek didn’t know better, he’d figure it was his usual work uniform. It’s not of course; as fit as Boyd is, working shirtless is a rare occurrence because of the unwanted attention he gets. He braves it once a year on Halloween, otherwise he sticks to fitting (but not tight) t-shirts and the tips are still great.

It also means Erica is less inclined to go to the Jungle every night to make sure some dude doesn’t put the moves on her man.

Which is why Derek is here, with Erica, who is dressed as a pirate captain. She looks great; Derek on the other hand…

Look, Derek didn’t want to go, so he had hoped that by refusing to get a costume, Erica couldn’t bring him along. He should’ve known better.

Erica had shown up with a Superman T-shirt and told him to put it on under a button-down and wear his glasses and some slacks. So he was Clark Kent/Superman, along with about 5 other guys in the bar, although the others were in varying states of undress…

Boyd finally appears in front of him and slides a pint of beer to him.

“Thanks,” Derek says, picking it up and taking a sip.

“You should go out on the floor. Unless you want to be miserable and crowded at the bar all night?” Boyd says, popping open a couple of bottles to pass to the slutty Batman beside Derek.

Derek stares at Boyd, face flat. “Because there’s so much more room on the dance floor?”

Boyd smiles as he shakes his head. “I’m sure Erica wouldn’t mind a partner.”

Derek sighs and looks out on the floor to try to spot Erica. She looks like she’s doing just fine on her own, but Derek knows Boyd is suggesting it more for Derek than Erica and maybe a little for himself. Boyd knows Erica can take care of herself just fine, but he’s got a possessive streak that’s almost as bad as Erica’s.

“After I finish this, I’ll go,” he compromises with Boyd, holding up the glass he had given him and taking another sip. Boyd narrows his eyes, and Derek says, “And I won’t purposefully take a long time finishing it, okay?”

Seemingly satisfied with that, Boyd, nods and moves down the bar to the other people clamoring for his attention to place their drink orders.

Derek turns slightly as he drinks, keeping an eye on Erica just in case she does need help. When he’s looking out, he notices a guy dressed as a skeleton, and it’s really good. His makeup is all done up, face looking like a skull, clothes all black except for the skeleton bones on it that glow in the black lights on the dance floor.

The way he’s dancing makes his costume eerie, as if it really is a skeleton moving to the beat of the music. Derek finds himself staring, watching as the skeleton moves his hips, waves his arms. He’s so mesmerized that when he locks eyes with the guy, he can’t look away or even be embarrassed that he was totally being a creeper.

The guy smirks though and starts walking towards Derek, eyes never leaving Derek’s. Derek should be nervous, should look away, leave his spot, something, but it’s like he’s caught in a trap, spellbound.

When the skeleton approaches, he slips in beside Derek at the bar, leaning sideways so he’s fully facing Derek.

“Wanna dance?” the guy asks, smirk fading into a warm smile, which still looks a little creepy given the makeup. Derek freezes, not sure how to respond because truthfully, he doesn’t want to dance, but with this guy he finds himself wanting to do the opposite. “Or…” the guy continues, leaning in close to Derek, voice low and just barely audible, “you can keep watching. Maybe if you ask nicely, I can give you a private show.”  

Derek swallows because he pictures it and now all he wants is for him and this guy to be alone in a room, Derek watching him dance for no one else but him. He should say something though because the longer he’s silent, the more the smile the skeleton’s wearing fades.

“I… we can dance, but I’m not very good,” Derek says, looking down at the nearly empty beer glass in his hand.

The smile returns. “I’ll show you.” He stands back and pulls Derek’s hand so that he stands from his stool. They’re standing so close together, nearly touching. The skeleton grins and says low, “It’s all in the…” He reaches forward, both hands on Derek’s sides. “...hips,” he says, sliding his hands to Derek’s hips and squeezing.

Derek nods, feeling his face flush and a low-level arousal rise in his gut. The skeleton winks and turns, grabbing Derek’s hand and forcing him to follow close behind him as he leads them back to the dance floor.

Derek catches Erica’s eye as he moves past her with the skeleton, and she grins and gives him a thumbs up and a wink. He rolls his eyes, but he appreciates the sentiment.

As soon as they’re on the floor, the skeleton spins to face Derek, presses in close and starts moving to the beat. Soon, his hands find Derek’s hips again and he gently pushes so Derek can move them to the beat as well.

He feels so self-conscious about it, but the skeleton is smiling, his eyes closed except for every once in a while when he opens them to look at Derek. Derek is still at first, only perfunctorily moving where the skeleton directs, but he starts to relax little by little, concentrating on the thumping bass in his hears, that he can feel in his feet, and the warmth of the skeleton’s hands as he moves Derek’s hips from side to side.

The song changes, the beat slower, and Derek feels off-balance now, like he can’t keep up with the shift.

“Sorry,” Derek stammers out, and the skeleton shakes his head, pushing in closer to Derek as he smiles warmly.

“You’re doing good,” he says. He leans in close, speaks loudly into Derek’s ear so he can be heard. “Just follow me.” He takes Derek’s hands and puts them on himself, moves them so Derek knows he can touch him. “I’m Stiles, by the way,” says into Derek’s ear while he presses in and drapes his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Derek,” he replies in answer, letting himself feel Stiles’s sides, his hips, his back. He stops just above his ass because they barely know each other and as much as he’s okay with Stiles touching him and Stiles clearly giving Derek permission to touch him back, he’s not sure he’s allowed to touch there.

Stiles seems to sense Derek’s hesitation though and leans in to Derek’s ear again. “Don’t let the skeleton costume fool you. I’m not as bony as I look. See for yourself.” He shimmies his ass a little to prove his point, and Derek chuckles, allowing his hand to drift lower, rest on the top of Stiles’s ass. When he squeezes it a little, Stiles lets out a little moan, pressing himself impossibly closer to Derek.

Feeling bold, Derek does it more, lets his hands roam and squeeze along Stiles’s body, moves his own hips against Stiles’s, can feel their growing erections pressed between them. He can feel Stiles’s breath against his neck, can hear his small bitten off moans and sighs in his ear.

When the song changes to something more upbeat, faster, Stiles moves them further from the mass of people in the middle, though they still are practically intertwined.

“How about that private dance?” Stiles says, playing with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck, running the fingers of his other hand over the “S” that’s visible on Derek’s shirt.

“My place isn’t too far from here,” Derek answers, wondering at himself for what he’s doing, what Erica and Boyd will think and then realizing he doesn’t care. They’d probably be happy for him, proud maybe, congratulate him even and then Erica would want all the sordid details. He’s not even going to bother telling them he’s leaving, Erica saw him with Stiles, and she’ll stick around until Boyd’s done with his shift.

Stiles smiles, loops his arm through Derek’s and gestures in front of them. 

“Lead the way, Superman.”

And Derek’s too excited to see Stiles out of his costume to even make a retort.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
